Você é a razão de tudo
by Mandy TK
Summary: Serena mudara-se para Kioto no final do ensino fundamental. Depois de 4 anos está de volta para começar a faculdade em Tókio. Problemas do passado retornam e ela começa a perguntar-se se fez a escolha certa em voltar. Leiam! Darien/Serena - romance Ü
1. Chegada

Pessoal!! Mais uma fic Ü

Estou de voltae de verdade espero que gostem!! heehehe

* * *

**Chegada**

**- **E lembre-se de sempre separar as roupas brancas das coloridas, não misture suas roupas com as de suas amigas - Ikuko dava conselhos à uma garota loira de olhos azuis. A garota estava impaciente, fazia horas que ouvia a mãe falando.

Naquela manhã de sábado, uma familia viajava para Tókio. Uma mãe dava conselhos à sua filha que nesse outono iria morar com algumas amigas em outra cidade. Essa era a familia Tsukino, moradores de Kioto desde que a loira tinha 14 anos. A garota não se lembrava muito de Tókio, mantivera contatos com alguns amigos, mas eles sempre iam visita-la então ela não teve muitas oportunidades de viajar. Tudo que passava por sua janela a deslumbrava, parecia que a cidade não era mais a mesma.

Essa era a primeira vez em 4 anos que Serena via a torre de Tókio, ela sentia uma nostalgia, sentira falta da cidade e de seus amigos. Ela olhou pela janela do carro e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a placa do Game Center, a loja em que seu melhor amigo trabalhava.

- Para o carro pai - disse a garota de súbito - nós vamos almoçar aqui - o pai revirou os olhos e estacionou o carro à poucos metros do estabelecimento.

O estabelecimento não havia mudado muito aos olhos da garota. Os bancos pareciam os mesmos, o balcão e é claro o rapaz atrás dele. Ele abriu um grande sorriso quando viu a loira entrar.

- Serena! - exclamou ele largando a flanela que usava para limpar o balcão - não esperava ver você tão cedo - ele saiu por uma portinha lateral e foi ao encontro da loira, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Meus pais decidiram viajar cedo - ela revirou os olhos demonstrando sua reprovação.

- Bom fiquem à vontade - disse Andrew guiando a familia Tsukino à uma mesa do estabelecimento - será um prazer servi-los - comentou ele entregando um cardápio à cada integrante da familia.

Serena pegou seu cardápio e anunciou à familia que sentaria em um dos bancos do balcão para poder conversar com Andrew. Sua mãe não muito contente lhe deu permissão. A garota não aguentava mais ouvir a mãe dando-lhe conselhos de como morar sozinha e tal.

- E então - começou Serena sentando-se e observando Andrew - como andam as coisas com a Rita? Da ultima vez que conversamos você disse que ela havia decidido viajar - continuou a loira folheando o cardápio tentando decidir o que pediria.

- Da ultima vez que conversamos você me confessou que era apaixonada por Darien. Como será revê-lo? - debochou Andrew, saindo pela portinha do balcão para anotar os pedidos da familia de Serena.

- Muito engraçado - ironizou a garota quando o rapaz voltou - eu disse que tinha uma ''quedinha'' por ele - enfatizou ela - não tente mudar de assunto

- Certo - o rapaz se rendeu, olhou para o lado como se quisesse evitar esse assunto - ela decidiu viajar e eu decidi espera-la - disse ele num tom triste.

- E você não parece feliz - Andrew encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de levar os pedidos à mesa da familia Tsukino.

- Serena - começou ele encarando-a pelo outro lado do balcão.

- Preciso de um café cara - salvo por um moreno de olhos azuis, Andrew foi interrompido, Serena olhou o rapaz incrédula. Darien estava sentando ao seu lado, nem notara que era ela e seu coração batia mais forte que nunca, tinha a impressão que até ele podia ouvir.

- Claro - Andrew se retirou, mas não demorou muito em retornar com o café do rapaz - você lembra da Serena, não? - perguntou ele fitando a garota loira sentada ao lado de Darien. Serena o fuzilou com o olhar tentando evitar suas bochechas de ficarem vermelhas, ela se virou para Darien e então sorriu.

- Cabecinha de vento? O que aconteceu com seu penteado de almôndegas? - perguntou ele em tom de deboche, fazendo Serena rir e não se irritar como seria o esperado há 4 anos atrás.

- Algumas coisas mudam - sorriu ela, mexendo nos cabelos loiros que chegavam até o meio das costas, repicados, lisos com uma pequena ondulação na ponta - talvez agora você consiga pronunciar meu nome - debochou ela.

- Realmente mudam - sorriu ele. A sensação que Serena sentiu quando Darien sorriu para ela é que seu sangue chegara ao ponto de ebulicão, suas bochechas queimavam, mas era uma sensação boa - quanto a pronunciar seu nome, acho que tenho que praticar um pouco - Ela deu uma leve risada. Andrew os olhava deslumbrado, alguns anos mudaram as coisas de verdade, era bom ver os amigos que uma vez haviam confessado à ele serem apaixonados um pelo outro, mesmo não estando ciente disso, agora dando-se bem. Parecia que os sentimentos do passado estavam brotando novamente.

- Serena - sua familia estava parada na porta e sua mãe a chamava - vamos, temos que organizar seu apartamento - a garota deu um suspiro resignada, não queria ir embora. Ela ficou de pé e acenou com a mão aos rapazes que ficariam e se foi.

- Darien? - Andrew acompanhara todos os movimentos do moreno desde que Serena ficara de pé. Os olhos do rapaz a seguiram até a porta e ele ainda mantinha os olhos na mesma.

- hã? - o moreno se virou para fitar o amigo, seu olhar ainda estava perdido - essa era mesmo a Serena? - perguntou ele em deboche. Era inacreditável ver Serena, ela estava linda, mais linda do que já era. Se passara tanto tempo desde a última vez que a vira que havia até se esquecido dessa sensação de borboletas estarem dançando em seu estômago, que só era causada quando ele a via.

- Difícil de crer não? - comentou Andrew servindo mais uma xícara de café à Darien

- Ela ainda parece com a aquela cabecinha de vento, só menos histérica - sorriu ele tomando o café. Andrew somente sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava se passando nas lembranças de Darien.

O transito estava decentemente bom do bairro de Minato até Kita onde o apartamento de Mina Aino ficava. Serena olhava distraída pela janela do carro, nem ouviu quando a mãe apontou a casa que eles moravam antes em Minato. Ver Darien novamente fez com que sentimentos que haviam sido enterrados no passado ressurgirem. Ambos estavam mais velhos agora e Serena não podia parar de pensar na possibilidade de que desta vez ela pudesse conquista-lo. A familia não demorou muito para chegar no prédio de seis andares onde uma garota loira de cabelos muito compridos e soltos estava à sua espera.

- Serena - Mina abraçou a garota com todas as suas forças, sufocando-a - estou tão feliz por você ter decidido vir morar comigo - sorriu ela já preparando-se para ajudar Serena com suas bagagens, que não eram poucas.

- Obrigada - disse Serena entregando à Mina uma malinha de mão e pegando outra para ela mesma carregar.

- Serena nós vamos ao supermercado comprar algumas coisas para você - disse a mãe ainda sentada no carro - estaremos de volta em uma hora mais ou menos - Serena assentiu e acompanhou Mina até o elevador do prédio.

- Vai ser tão divertido ter você de volta aqui - tagarelava Mina - Eu e Lita nos juntamos duas vezes por semana, ela está me dando aulas de culinária, mas eu sou um desastre - continuava ela. Serena sorria e assentia à tudo que a garota dizia, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam focados em Darien.

No final daquela tarde de sábado graças à Ikuko todas as coisas de Serena estavam no lugar. Ela tinha seu espaço na geladeira, tinha um armarinho na cozinha só para ela e seu quarto estava quase igual ao que ela tinha em Kioto. Serena se despediu da familia e se jogou na sua nova cama, seus pensamento ainda estavam a mil.

- Ei Sere, está tudo bem? - perguntou Mina dando uma leve batida na porta do quarto que estava entre aberta

- Acho que está - respondeu ela sentando-se na cama - lembra do Darien? - perguntou ela

- Aquele gato universitário? Melhor amigo de Andrew? - perguntou ela sentando-se também. Seus olhos estavam cheios de curiosidade.

- Exato - respondeu Serena corando - Lembra que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele? - perguntou a garota

- Lembro? - respondeu Mina rápido - espera ai - começou ela mudando sua expressão curiosa para uma mais maliciosa - Está pensando em investir nele agora que está de volta?

- Não...quer dizer não sei - respondeu ela gaguejando. Era estranho estar falando sobre isso com alguém que não ela mesma. Nunca fora boa em se abrir com suas amigas, é claro que todas elas sabiam de sua quedinha por Darien - com tanto que ele não esteja mais com Rei

- Ah, acho que eles não estão mais juntos - disse Mina. A garota mudara de expressão, como se quisesse evitar o assunto 'Rei'.

- Está tudo bem Mina? - perguntou Serena desconfiada. Conhecia aquela expressão de Mina quando ela queria contar alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não devia.

- Você ainda está brava com ela? - perguntou Mina

- Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo - respondeu ela - mas acho que sim - ela deu um suspiro e suas lembranças a levaram ao Game Center, 4 anos atrás, o ano que ela se mudara de Tókio.

_/Flashback/_

Lá estava uma garota loira sentada conversando com Andrew. Naquela época era comum haver um festival na praça Oshima onde também era comum ir acompanhado, claro que não era uma obrigação. Serena é claro morreria por ir com Darien. Justamente naquele dia ela estava no lugar certo e na hora certa. O moreno entrou no estabelecimento e sentou-se ao lado da loira.

- O que há com você hoje Serena? - Darien começara a chama-la pelo nome desde que ela anunciara que se mudaria de cidade.

- Eu queria muito ir ao festival amanha, mas não tenho com quem ir - respondeu ela triste

- E suas amigas? - perguntou ele pela primeira vez parecendo preocupado com os problemas da garota.

- Ami e Lita estão malucas com os exames finais - começou ela num tom triste - disseram que vão estudar o final de semana inteiro, então para terem um pouco de paz vão para a casa de campo de Ami - ela suspirou - Mina se inscreveu em um concurso de canto, em sei lá que cidade, ela viaja hoje também. E Rei bom - ela fez uma pausa - ela estará no festival, mas já que seu avo está doente é ela quem vai cuidar da barraca que forneceram ao templo. Eu não quero ficar andando sozinha e nem de vela com Andrew - enfatizou ela fuzilando Andrew com o olhar. Darien riu.

- Entendo - disse ele pensativo - fazemos assim então. Nós quatro vamos juntos e assim nenhum de nós dois fica de vela - Serena estava prestes a aceitar a oferta de Darien quando uma morena de cabelos longos se intrometeu.

- Vocês estão falando sobre o festival - perguntou ela empurrando o banco de Serena para longe do de Darien e parando no meio dos dois apoiando-se no balcão.

- hã...sim - respondeu Darien sentindo-se intimidado pela garota.

- Ai que ótimo, estava pensando em te chamar - disse ela passando a mão pelos cabelos do moreno.

- Hã eu estava pensando em ir com - quando ele olhou para as costas de Rei viu que Serena nem suas coisas estavam mais ali. Desapontado fitou a morena - Certo, nos vemos amanhã então.

Serena escondida atrás do jogo da Sailor V ouvira tudo e agora via uma de suas ditas melhores amigas ir embora com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

_/Fim do flashback/_

- Serena? - Mina a cutucou e a garota acordou de seu transe - outro dia conversamos sobre isso ok?

- Certo - respondeu Serena sorrindo

- Vamos preparar algo para comer - Serena seguiu sua amiga até a cozinha, mas antes disso deu uma olhada ao redor do seu quarto. Aquele seria seu espaço agora, seu novo começo em Tókio. Ela começara a pensar se fizera a escolha certa em voltar.

Quase do outro lado da cidade Darien fitava a parede da cozinha tentando processar tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Ver Serena de novo mexera com sentimentos que ele não sabia ao certo se estava preparado para lidar. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho da campainha.

- Estava esperando você para jantarmos - sorriu ele para à pessoa parada em sua porta.

* * *

Mistérios...heheheh

espero que todos gostem dessa fic tanto quanto da outra. Eu fiquei muito muito feliz e lisonjeada por todas as reviews que recebi. Fiquei muito contente em receber só elogios Ü

Bom espero reviews para está também e espero de verdade de gostem!!

Super beijos

Mandy-chan


	2. Intrigas

Gostaram do suspense? Estão curiosos para saber quem foi visitar Darien?? hehehe leiam :)

* * *

**Intrigas**

- O que fez para o jantar? - uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes adentrava no apartamento do rapaz, dando-lhe um selinho e andando até a cozinha, mostrando-se familiarizada com o ambiente.

- Seu prato preferido - respondeu ele seguindo-a até a cozinha, parando atrás dela na porta e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de tirar algo do forno.

- Que gracinha você - disse Azuki pegando duas taças e um vinho do armário.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa para degustar do peixe assado que era a especialidade de Darien e o prato preferido de Azuki. No final do jantar Azuki já havia tomado vinho suficiente e não parava de tagarelar sobre todos os planos que ela e Darien podiam fazer juntos. O moreno por sua vez começou a retirar os pratos da mesa, ouvindo o que a namorada dizia, mas não realmente escutando, sua mente ainda dominada por Serena.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - perguntou ela virando o resto de vinho que havia em sua taça - deveríamos fazer uma viagem pelo mundo juntos - Darien foi até ela para ajuda-la a se levantar - só nós dois - aproveitando que Darien estava perto ela roubou-lhe um beijo.

- E eu acho que você bebeu demais - disse ele sentando-a no sofá.

- Darien - ela lhe deu um tapinha no braço quando ele se juntou a ela - você faz um jantar super romântico e não é nem capaz de fantasiar um pouco comigo? - choramingou ela. Darien apenas mexeu os lábios esboçando um sorriso. Ele gostava muito de Azuki, antes de ver Serena horas antes pensava estar apaixonado pela mulher, mas agora não estava muito certo disso. Havia sido difícil esquecer a loira, e pensava haver-la esquecido, mas estava errado. A imagem da garota não saira de sua mente desde que a vira, ele não consegui olhar para Azuki e não se sentir culpado, pois seus pensamentos haviam sido tomados pela loira assim como seu coração há muito tempo.

- Eu tenho aula amanhã - interrompeu ele - então podíamos almoçar juntos, o que me diz?

- Te amo - disse ela atropelando as palavras e segurando o rosto de Darien para beija-lo, mas ele se desvencilhou. Ela o fitou confusa.

- Azuki, eu - ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o lado. Como dizer a uma pessoa que você não se sente da mesma forma que ela, sem magoa-la? É possível? - eu te disse que não disséssemos isso sem sentido.

- Mas eu te amo, você não me ama? - Darien a fitou nos olhos, que agora estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele a havia magoado, estava perdido, o que faria? Terminaria com sua namorada de quase um ano por uma garota que havia partido seu coração quando se mudou de Tókio há 4 anos atrás? As respostas não estavam nem um pouco claras em sua mente, até chegou a sentir uma ponta de raiva de Serena, afinal ela o havia posto nessa situação.

- Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você - respondeu ele e a mulher pôs-se a chorar.

- Mas não me ama? - o rapaz desviou o olhar e a resposta ficou clara para Azuki

- Eu sinto muito - ele limpou um lágrima que corria pela face de Azuki - mas não posso dizer que te amo - ela se levantou bruscamente e andou cambaleando em direção à porta - Azuki, mas eu gosto muito de você - gritou ele quando Azuki bateu a porta atrás de si ao sair do apartamento.

Darien não sabia o que fazer, não podia deixa-la voltar sozinha para casa, era tarde e ela havia bebido demais. Ele a seguiu pelo corredor e lhe segurou o braço.

- Eu te levo - murmurou ele entrando com a mulher no elevador.

O quarto estava escuro, ele podia ver alguém em pé na outra extremidade. Uma mulher, o quarto diminuiu de tamanho, ele estava bem perto daquela figura feminina. Uns raios de sol que entravam por uma janelinha iluminavam os cabelos loiros dela. Era como se ele estivesse hipnotizado, não conseguia se mexer, só observava a loira. Os raios de sol foram ficando mais fortes e revelaram a identidade da mulher.

- Droga - Darien acordou de súbito, passou a mão pela testa suada e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do sonho e do rosto de Serena iluminado pelos raios de sol.

--

O despertador tocara, mas a loira apenas apertara um botão fazendo-o silenciar-se, rolou na cama e voltou a dormir. Sonhava com Darien, seus braços estavam em volta da cintura da loira e seu rosto se aproximava do dela.

- SERENA! - A voz de Mina ecoou na cabeça de Serena fazendo-a dar um salto - ah que bom que acordou - sorriu a loira enquanto Serena se recuperava do choque e sentava-se na cama.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela esfregando os olhos e tentando focar o rosto de Mina.

- Pensei que podíamos ir tomar café da manhã juntas e depois eu podia te levar até a faculdade - tagarelou Mina abrindo o armário da amiga e tirando uma calça, uma blusa e uma jaqueta. Ela jogou as peças de roupa no pé da cama e esperou Serena levantar.

- Você é maluca, eu esqueci disso - murmurou ela pegando as roupas que Mina separou bruscamente e andando até ao banheiro.

Serena se olhou no espelho, podia ver que seu rosto mudara muito em 4 anos. O olhar e os traços infantis já não eram presentes, mas ela ainda possuía a doçura nos traços.

- Vai ficar ai se admirando o dia inteiro? - perguntou Mina em deboche. Serena revirou os olhos e fechou a porta na cara da amiga.

As loiras andavam pelo campus da universidade de Tókio. Mina apontava para tudo entusiasmada, tagarelando e fazendo planos de aonde ambas iriam fazer seus deveres de casa, onde comeriam, onde se sentariam para fofocar e etc. Serena ainda estava com sono, deixando alguns bocejos escaparem, fazendo com que Mina a chacoalha-se para ''acorda-la''. Assim passaram elas a manhã inteira caminhando pelo campus, até Serena bater os olhos em Darien.

- Serena? - Mina olhava confusa para amiga que estava com olhar paralisado. Darien estava muito longe para Mina imaginar que era para ele que Serena olhava fixamente.

- Aii - bradou Serena quando Mina lhe beliscou o braço

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou a amiga sorrindo para Serena que estava furiosa por ter levado um beliscão.

- Estava - respondeu ela massageando a área dolorida - porque fez isso?

- Você entrou num transe - reclamou ela - te chamei várias vezes, mas você ficou ai parada olhando para sei lá o que - Serena voltou a olhar o lugar onde Darien estava, mas ele sumira. Ela sentiu um pouco de irritação pela amiga e começou a procura-lo ao redor.

- Procurando algo? - perguntou um rapaz à Serena abraçando Mina por trás. Serena o olhou surpresa.

- Takashi - sorriu Mina - Serena este é meu namorado Takashi - a loira sorriu para o desconhecido e voltou à sua procura.

- Posso rouba-la de você para irmos almoçar? - perguntou Takashi, não esperando receber resposta de Serena que se mantinha ocupada rastreando o campus.

- Claro - disse ela sem dar atenção ao casal. Ambos se olharam e se foram, deixando Serena ali, fazendo sua busca mal sucedida. Frustrada ela foi se sentar na cafeteria, seu estômago já, como de costume, reclamava por comida. - Uma salada de frango e um suco de laranja por favor - recebendo seu pedido a garota foi se sentar em uma das mesas mais escondidas que encontrou.

Os pensamentos dela estavam longe, ela brincava com a comida e mantinha o olhar fixo em um objeto qualquer que estava em cima da mesa.

- Posso me sentar aqui - Serena saiu do seu transe para entrar num estado de choque, o olhar dela paralisou. Essa voz, não podia ser, suas bochechas queimavam e ela tinha certeza que ele notara. Quando tinha 14 anos era mais fácil controlar suas emoções na frente do rapaz, agora era só vê-lo que suas bochechas coravam e seu coração acelerava - Serena? - perguntou ele novamente. Serena o fitou e as palavra lhe fugiram enquanto ele ficou ali, admirando-a confuso.

- Cla...claro, claro - gaguejou ela fazendo espaço na mesa para ele colocar sua bandeja.

- O que faz por aqui? - perguntou ele sentando-se. Serena não pode deixar de notar que ele usava uma calça social com uma camisa e gravata.

- Apenas dando uma volta - respondeu ela dando uma garfada na sua salada - vou estudar aqui no outono.

- E o que vai estudar? - perguntou ele. Era a primeira vez que tinha uma real conversa com Serena, sem deboches, sem brigas ou insultos.

- Jornalismo - respondeu ela sorrindo. A conversa entre os dois fluiu por mais uma hora mais ou menos. Porém Darien ainda tinha aulas naquele dia e não podia ficar mais tempo sentado ali. Serena se despediu dele e decidiu que antes de voltar para o apartamento faria algumas compras no supermercado e em umas lojas em que ela vira algumas roupas que lhe interessaram.

Serena se encostou no parede do elevador largando todas as compras no chão pois estavam pesadas. Suspirou lembrando-se de quando conheceu Darien, e de quando percebeu ser apaixonada por ele e sorriu consigo mesma.

- Cheguei - a loira abriu a porta do apartamento e antes de entrar recolheu suas sacolas do chão - Ah - exclamou ela vendo Rei sentada no sofá da sala tomando uma xícara de chá acompanhada de Mina. Serena manteve-se imóvel por alguns segundos. Mina a olhava como num pedido de desculpas.

- Serena - exclamou Rei sorrindo como se fosse um dia qualquer, como se Serena nunca saíra de Tókio.

- Rei - a loira no entanto foi mais fria na sua saudação - Mina, eu comprei algumas coisas no supermercado. Eu estou atrasada, então será que você poderia colocar as coisas que são na geladeira no lugar? - perguntou ela e Mina assentiu. Serena largou as sacolas do supermercado na porta da cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Pegando uma mochila, escolheu uma muda de roupas no armário e se dirigiu a porta do apartamento.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Mina sentindo-se culpada por Serena sair de casa por causa de Rei.

- Eu prometi a Andrew que o ajudaria em algumas coisas - mentiu Serena, ela não havia nem falado com Andrew para perguntar se estava tudo bem ela se refugiar em sua casa, mas sabia que resposta seria sim de qualquer forma - Nos vemos depois - disse ela friamente batendo a porta atrás de si e entrando rapidamente no elevador querendo fugir. Ela recostou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, ver novamente não havia sido agradável. Ela sabia que de alguma forma fora infantil de sua parte simplesmente fugir, já haviam se passado 4 anos desde o incidente. Porém lembrar-se de como a amiga a magoara a fazia sentir-se aliviada de haver saido do apartamento. Rei estava diferente, mas a olhou como se nunca houvesse acontecido nada, mas também não se demonstrou extremamente feliz por ver Serena novamente.

- Está tudo em com você cara? - perguntou um loiro à Darien que mantinha o olhar fixo na folha exercícios, mas não se concentrara nela.

- Mais ou menos - respondeu ele largando a caneta, se recostando na cadeira e passando as mãos pelo rosto num sinal de cansaço.

- Isso tem algo a ver com Azuki, não? - perguntou Andrew, fazendo Darien olha-lo surpreso.

- Como...? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Eu te conheço muito bem - respondeu Andrew - e arriscaria dizer que também tem a ver com Serena - continuou ele fazendo Darien corar pela menção da loira.

- Você me conhece bem mesmo - se rendeu o moreno, passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de começar a falar novamente - Ontem Azuki bebeu um pouco demais e disse que me ama - disse ele frustrado, fazendo uma pausa, dando brecha para Andrew fazer seu comentário.

- E isso é ruim?

- É péssimo - retrucou Darien suspirando - quero dizer, antes de eu ver Serena o outro dia eu achava que estava apaixonado por Azuki, mas desde que a vi ela tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, então eu não quero enganar Azuki dizendo-lhe que eu amo sendo que tenho outra garota na minha mente. - ele parecia cansado, ambos ficaram se olhando. Darien na espera de um conselho e Andrew tentando formular um.

A loira foi andando pelo bairro, se se lembrava bem a casa de Andrew não ficava muito longe dali. Eram 19:30 e seu estômago reclamava mais uma vez por comida, se arrependeu de haver deixado as coisas que comprara em casa. Pensou que seria melhor comprar algumas coisas e fazer o jantar na casa de Andrew, assim também poderia retribuir por este deixa-la ficar em sua casa.

- Eu não sei que conselho te dar - disse Andrew francamente. Ele fez uma pausa, suspirou e então retomou a fala - Você amava aquela Serena de 4 anos atrás, mas como você pode saber se ama esta que voltou? De qualquer forma eu entendo que ela mexeu com você, mas você tem uma namorada maravilhosa, que te ama, e que de certa forma você tem um carinho muito grande por ela, certo?

- Certo - murmurou Darien. Os conselhos de Andrew o estavam fazendo ficar mais confuso.

- Então você não pode se precipitar em terminar com a Azuki e correr para os braços de Serena.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu devo sair com ambas e ver o que eu sinto? - perguntou ele fazendo uma careta. A idéia de sair com ambas não lhe agradava, era como que trair ambas.

- Acho que essa seria a solução para seu problema - retrucou Andrew. Darien abriu a boca para responder, mas a campainha tocou interrompendo-o.

- Deve ser Azuki - disse o moreno - eu lhe mandei uma mensagem dizendo que passaria a noite aqui. - Andrew apenas assentiu seguindo o amigo com o olhar quando este se levantou.

Serena esperava à porta da casa de Andrew cheia de sacolas de compra, que estavam pesadas, fanzendo-a ficar impaciente pela demora do rapaz em abrir a porta. Pelo vidro fosco da porta ela viu que um vulto finalmente se aproximara.

- Finalmente - disse ela quando a porta começou a ser aberta - isto está...pesado - os olhos dela se perderam nos de Darien. Ambos ficaram sem fala e Serena o olhou confusa. - Eu estou...

- não não, está é a casa de Andrew ainda - respondeu o moreno sorrindo - te ajudo com isso? - perguntou ele esperando Serena entregar-lhe as compras.

- Obrigada - ela adentrou na sala de jantar logo atrás de Darien. Andrew ainda estava sentado à mesa observando ambos entrarem.

- Serena - ele se levantou e abraçou a loira - O que faz aqui?

- Eu preciso de um lugar para passar a noite - respondeu ela tentando evitar olhar para Darien, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz a olhava.

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou o loiro preocupado. Serena o fitou, mas não pode responder a essa pergunta. Não podia dizer na frente de Darien que ela havia fugido de seu apartamento porque Rei estava lá. Não podia dizer que não suportava ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela pelos acontecimentos de 4 anos atrás, que por um acaso envolviam Darien. Ela apenas suspirou e Andrew assentiu, como se houvesse lido os pensamentos da garota. - certo, está com fome? Nós iamos jantar logo - Darien olhou ambos confuso, pois não entendera nada e ficara curioso para saber qual era o problema da garota, que a fizera sair de sua própria casa.

- Eu pensei em fazer a janta, para retribuir a minha estadia - respondeu ela indo até a cozinha e mexendo nas sacolas que trouxera. Os rapazes se olharam. Darien queria perguntar a Andrew o que acontecera, mas este apenas lhe sorriu e a campainha tocou novamente.

- Eu abro - respondeu Andrew, com um movimento da cabeça disse a Darien que fosse para a cozinha ajudar Serena.

- Quero falar com Darien - disse uma voz feminina adentrando sem pedir licença. A cozinha que era de estilo americano deixava a mostra Darien e Serena, lado a lado no balcão, mexendo nos alimentos e rindo, de algo o qual nem ela nem Andrew faziam idéia. - Darien - a voz de Azuki saiu esganiçada e Darien a olhou surpreso, aquele olhar de quem foi pego no pulo.

- Azuki - sua garganta ficou seca e sua voz saiu num sussurro.

- Você não está no seu apartamento para ficar flertando com uma garota? - disse ela furiosa - achei que você viria aqui para estudar. Darien apenas a olhou.

- Vamos Sere - Andrew pegou Serena pelo braço e a levou para o andar de cima. A loira se encontrava em choque. Essa só podia ser a namorada de Darien. Lágrimas quiseram pular de seus olhos, e ela se sentiu com daquela vez no Game Center. Seu coração havia congelado.

* * *

Segundo capitulo completado Ü

Espero que gostem, espero reviews com comentários e criticas, se quiserem também dar palpites eu aceito Ü

Desculpem de qualquer forma a demora, e agradeço a todos que comentaram, fico feliz que estejam gostando Ü

Beijocas

Mandy-chan


	3. Incertezas

Pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas eu tenho estado cheia de coisas para fazer!! Finalmente estou postando o terceiro capitulo e espero que vocês goste e comentem, ele ficou mais curtinho que os outros, mas prometo caprichar no próximo.

* * *

**Incertezas**

A mulher de cabelos escuros estava sentada no sofá fitando suas próprias mãos enquanto o namorado mantinha-se de pé passando a mão pelos cabelo demonstrando seu desconforto e nervosismo. A casa estava em silencio, se ouvia o vento batendo nas árvores naquele inicio de noite.

- Eu vou dormir aqui - retorquiu Azuki fitando o namorado intensamente.

- Você não pode dormir aqui - respondeu ele temendo a reação da mulher.

- Por que não? - retrucou ela levantando um pouco a voz. Darien apenas fez um sinal com a mão para ela falar mais baixo - aquela garota vai dormir aqui, não vai?

- Vai, mas...

- Então eu também posso dormir aqui - retrucou ela interrompendo-o.

- Azuki a casa não é minha - respondeu Darien tentando manter a paciência. Ele era um rapaz muito paciente, mas a namorada sempre conseguia tira-lo do sério. A mulher o fitou esperando uma desculpa melhor que essa - E também não tem mais espaço, o Andrew tinha arrumado uma cama para mim lá em cima, mas ele vai traze-la aqui para baixo e nós dois vamos dormir aqui embaixo, deixando o quarto livre para a Serena - respondeu ele, fitando-a em choque, arrependendo-se então de ter mencionado o nome da loira.

- Se-re-na? - Azuki marcou cada sílaba e seu rosto foi ficando vermelho. Um ano depois que Serena se fora Darien conheceu Azuki, demorou mais de um ano para ela conseguir ser amiga de Darien, e mais um ano praticamente para se declarar para ele. Na época em que foram amigos ele lhe contou sobre uma certa loira que partira. Azuki na época achou lindo ouvir ele contando sobre Serena, mas claro nunca imaginou que ela reapareceria e Azuki teria que lidar com isso.

Serena tinha o olhar fixo num objeto qualquer. Andrew olhava para ela, queria ajuda-la de alguma forma, mas não sabia como. Ele queria ajudar Darien também, e isso era o mais complicado. Andrew sabia que no fundo Darien sentia um carinho muito grande por Azuki, mas que seu amor estava centrado em Serena, porém a garota ficara fora por muito tempo, fazendo com que aquela paixão esfriasse.

- Você viu Rei hoje? - perguntou o loiro e a garota levantou os olhos para ele surpresa.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou ela tentando se lembrar se havia mencionado isso antes àquela noite.

- Mina se encontrou por acaso Rei no Game Center, e bom as duas foram juntas para o seu apartamento - começou Andrew - por isso entendi o motivo de você vir para cá - Serena depois de ouvir a parte de que Mina se encontrara com Rei no Game Center desviou sua atenção para sua mente.

- Quando ele e Rei terminaram? - perguntou Serena frustrada.

- Terminaram? - perguntou Andrew confuso - Eles nunca estiveram juntos - Serena o fitou por uns segundos, os olhos dele não mentiam, ela também não encontrava nenhum motivo para ele mentir, mesmo assim não acreditava. Mina havia lhe contado que Rei havia estado três meses com Darien, por que ela mentira?

- Do que está falando? - pensar que mais uma amiga havia mentido para ela era difícil de crer. Serena não queria que um mal entendido acontecesse entre ela e Mina, afinal elas eram melhores amigas.

- Lembra quando houve aquele festival, que a principio você iria com o Darien e então a Rei o intimou a ir com ela? - perguntou ele. Serena assentiu olhando-o confusa, não entendendo porque isso era relevante naquele momento - A questão é que Darien queria ir com você e não com ela -

- Ele deveria ter dito isso então - a loira o interrompeu indignada. Andrew a fitou aborrecido - Desculpa, continua

- No fim ele aceitou ir com Rei porque você simplesmente sumiu, e de verdade Darien não queria se declarar para você um mês antes de você partir, e ninguém sabia se você voltaria um dia. A questão é que no dia do festival Darien não apareceu. Rei ficou indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada porque havia feito toda aquela pose que o rapaz mais popular de Tókio a havia chamado para ir ao festival - Serena o olhou incrédula, achando também divertido imaginar Rei esperando Darien até perceber que ele não apareceria - Naquele mesmo dia - continuou Andrew - ele decidiu ir falar com você, se desculpar talvez, mas não teve coragem de tocar a campainha da sua casa.

- Você está dizendo que ele chegou a ir até minha casa? - Serena tentou se lembrar de algo daquele dia, não conseguindo encontrar nenhuma lembrança em que um carro parara em frente à sua casa.

- Ele deu a volta no quarteirão acho eu - respondeu Andrew se desculpando por não ter a resposta para aquela pergunta.

No andar debaixo Azuki brincava com os dedos impaciente, lágrimas queria pular de seus olhos, ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conte-las, em vão. Darien a fitava, sentindo-se culpado de certa forma, ele a havia feito-a sentir-se traída.

- O que essa garota está fazendo aqui, é algum plano de Andrew para juntar vocês? - retrucou Azuki em tom de deboche. Darien revirou os olhos demonstrando sua impaciencia.

- Serena veio aqui por acaso, eu nem sabia que ela viria - disse ele cansado. Ele já se cansara dessas discussões sem fim com a namorada que acabavam quando ele se desculpassse mesmo sem ter uma razão para isso.

- Darien eu não sou burra - retorquiu ela - Quando te conheci você era loucamente apaixonado por aquela garota. Seu olhos brilhavam quando falava dela - seu tom de voz aumentou, Darien corou com o que a mulher dissera - Você quer que eu durma tranqüila sabendo que você está debaixo do mesmo teto de sua antiga paixão?

- Eu quero que você durma tranqüila sabendo que pode confiar em mim - disse ele sem alterar seu tom de voz, e o silencio caiu sobre eles novamente.

- Se eu não posso dormir aqui, vamos para seu apartamento então - constatou ela após alguns minutos. Darien a olhou surpreso.

- Eu tenho que estudar Azuki - retrucou Darien, não acreditando que a namorada não era capaz de confiar nele.

- Eu já cansei desta discussão - retrucou ela ofendida. Pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu à porta - você tem duas opções: você fica e estuda e se diverte com Serena, ou - ela fez uma pausa para dramatizar - você vem comigo e nós vamos para seu apartamento.

- Eu não acredito que você não confia em mim - retrucou o rapaz aborrecido.

- Eu vou indo - murmurou ela ignorando o que Darien havia acabado de falar - você vem comigo? - ele a olhou incrédulo - parece que você fez sua escolha - disse ela após o longo silencio

- Fiz - retrucou ele

- Então está tudo acabado entre nós - Azuki abriu a porta e saiu por ela fechando-a bruscamente. No andar de cima Serena e Andrew puderam ouvir a porta batendo e o barulho do motor de um carro que havia acabado de ser ligado.

Darien estava sentado no sofá, pensativo, quando ouviu passos na escada. Andrew sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto Serena foi para a cozinha terminar o jantar.

- Está tudo bem cara? - perguntou Andrew. Serena mantinha os olhos na cebola que cortava, mas os ouvidos estavam a postos para escutar a conversa dos dois rapazes. Ela ouviu alguns murmúrios, mas não conseguiu distingui-los.

- Acho que é melhor assim - respondeu ele, ainda um pouco abatido. Andrew lhe deu um tapinha de consolo nas costas e ambos se levantaram.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou Darien à Serena pelo outro lado do balcão. A garota corou e Darien sorriu.

- Não, está tudo bem - respondeu ela devolvendo-lhe o sorriso choroso por causa da cebola.

Todos se sentaram à mesa para jantar. Nada foi comentado sobre o termino do namoro de Darien e Azuki. Serena se segurava para não perguntar nada, olhando Andrew de vez em quando esperando algum sinal dele sobre o que acontecera.

A noite seguiu tranquila. Mina ligara três vezes para a casa de Andrew tentando falar com Serena, mas a loira não se sentia bem com aquela história de Rei. Andrew e Darien estudavam enquanto a garota assistia tv deitada no sofá. As horam passaram-se rapidamente e Serena nem percebeu que adormecera no sofá. Andrew, com muito sono, pediu por favor a Darien para carrega-la até seu quarto.

Darien pegou Serena que estava adormecida no sofá e subiu com ela para o andar superior. Empurrou a porta entreaberta com o pé e deitou a garota na cama. Ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos até que ela abriu os olhos e fitou os dele.

- Não quis te acordar - desculpou-se ele sentado-se ao lado da garota. Ela ainda meio sonolenta apenas se espreguiçou.

- Sinto muito pelo seu namoro - disse ela ajeitando-se na cama. Ele olhou para suas mão como se refletisse. Seu coração batia forte, as duvidas em sua mente lhe davam dor de cabeça e ver aquela garota sentada ao seu lado parecia um sonho, ou talvez um erro. Por ela, pela doce ilusão de seu amor ele terminara um namoro de pouco mais de um ano. Será que ele havia feito a coisa certa? Colocar tudo em jogo por um amor platônico?

- Por que voltou à Tókio? - perguntou ele frio, de uma forma que ele não planejara. Serena o fitou surpresa, sem entender o porque da pergunta, e o silencio inundou o quarto.

- Eu voltei para estudar - respondeu ela relutante. Ele deu mais um suspiro antes de levantar-se e andar até a porta.

- Boa noite - murmurou ele pegando a maçaneta da porta para fecha-la. Serena ficou ali sentada no escuro, sem entender a frieza do rapaz, sem entender esses jogos do destino que sempre faziam com que ela se encontrasse com ele, sem entender como faze-lo enxergar que ela voltara por ele.

* * *

E ai? Comentários? Fiquem à vontade para deixar reviews!!

Desculpem sempre terminar o capitulo num suspense, mas eu acho mais divertido, porque dai vocês ficam naquela espectativa de como será o próximo capitulo hehe '')

Super beijos

Mandy-chan Ü


	4. Duvidas

Pessoal, eu tô muito demorada para escrever né?! Desculpem, prometo que tentarei ser mais agil! Espero que gostem do quarto capitulo.

* * *

**Duvidas**

O grande parque em frente à universidade estava cheio de estudantes. Serena se sentia como em seu primeiro dia de aula do jardim de infância. Tudo era novo, desconhecido e de certa forma assustador.

Serena fora até a secretaria para retirar seu comprovante de matricula, chave de seu armário e sua tabela de horários de aula. No fim do corredor à caminho ao seu armário ela avistou Darien, seu coração acelerou e suas bochechas coraram. A garota parou ali no meio da multidão de alunos sem saber o que fazer. Indecisa, se virou para o caminho pelo qual viera, mas então respirou fundo e voltou ao seu destino anterior, fitando Darien.

A cada passo que dava seu coração batia mais forte. Serena estava a passos de Darien, sentiu seu corpo travar, e a imagem que entrou em cena foi a de Darien com Azuki indo juntos para a direção contraria à da loira. Suas mãos ficaram frias e a garganta seca, olhando-os de costas não sabia dizer se eles estavam namorando ou não, porém o aperto que sentiu no coração a fez perceber que não estava disposta a perder Darien novamente.

A loira levou um susto quando do nada uma garota passou o braço pelo seu ombro e começou a conduzi-la pelo corredor.

- Bom dia - sorriu Mina - podia ter me esperado hoje de manha né?! - reclamou a garota fazendo uma careta

- Achei que não acordaria hoje, passei pelo seu quarto e você estava até roncando - brincou Serena

- Desta vez te perdôo - retrucou Mina fazendo-se de ofendida - em que sala é sua primeira aula?

- 123 - respondeu a loira olhando o papel que tinha na mão - e você?

- 215 - Mina soltou Serena e foi se arrastando em direção às escadas à esquerda de Serena- vou indo. Almoça comigo?

- Sim, nos encontramos meio dia na cantina - piscou a loira, voltando ao seu caminho de destino. Como ainda olhava para a direção que Mina fora, não notou o vulto à sua frente e enterrou o rosto no peito dele - Sinto muito.

- Certas coisas não mudam hein?! - sorriu Darien quando a loira o olhou surpresa.

- Bom dia! - sorriu Serena corando

- Bom dia! Você tem aula agora? - perguntou ele fitando-a. Ela assentiu - em que sala?

- 123 - respondeu a garota observando Darien enquanto ele se posicionava ao seu lado

- Eu te acompanho então - disse ele começando a caminhar, seguido por Serena - tenho aula na 122 agora.

Os dois caminharam juntos pelo corredores extenso da faculdade. Serena estava confusa com todas aquelas mudanças de temperamento de Darien. Alguns dias atrás o moreno havia sido frio com ela após perguntar porque a garota voltara, poucos minutos atrás ele esteve com a ex namorada e agora lá estava ele, guiando Serena pelos corredores da faculdade contando-lhe algumas lendas malucas daquele lugar. Na hora de se despedirem, Serena sem graça aceitou o beijo na bochecha que Darien lhe dera e entrou na sua sala, ainda muito confusa.

- Para a próxima aula quero que, com o modelo de reportagem que lhes dei, montem uma redação. Lembrem-se que os fatos, o lugar exato e as datas são de extrema importância - terminava a professora de falar antes do intervalo. Serena que já havia guardado seu material ainda olhava perdida para sua tabela de horários tentando encontrar onde seria sua próxima aula.

- É na sala 301 - apontou-lhe uma garota meio tímida, usando óculos fundo de garrafa, e umas roupas um tanto quanto conservadoras - fica no terceiro andar.

- Obrigada - sorriu-lhe Serena e a garota de longos cabelos castanhos corou - Muito prazer, me chamo Serena - a loira estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Hina - assentiu a garota sem largar seu livros curvando-se um pouco, num gesto de respeito. Com um olhar rápido se despediu e partiu.

A loira achou um pouco estranha a reação daquela garota, mas não se deixou abalar por isso, afinal existem pessoas de todos os tipos, pensou ela. Em passos rápidos subiu às escadas que a levavam para a sua segunda aula do dia. No corredor do terceiro andar avistou Azuki vindo na direção contrária, e desejou que a garota não a visse, porém, tarde demais, não só a viu, como passou por ela com mais outras três garotas. A ruiva da ponta, cochichou algo no ouvido de Azuki e com um tapa derrubou todos os livros de Serena. A loira teve que se esquivar para não levar uma livrada na cara, deixando todos os livros caírem no chão. Serena virou-se para encara-las, porém elas já haviam percorrido um longo percurso soltando risinhos.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Mina indignada vindo ao socorro de Serena assim que viu a cena.

- A ex de Darien - respondeu a loira indignada

- Tá brincando? Estamos no ginásio de volta por acaso? - retrucou Mina alterada

- Não sei, mas estou levando de graça - murmurou Serena terminando de recolher o ultimo livro e endireitando-se para ir à sua sala - ainda se eu estivesse com Darien, mas agüentar isso de sem ter feito nada é brincadeira - resmungou ela enquanto Mina sorria e concordava com a cabeça.

- Nos encontramos na cantina então - sorriu Mina se despedindo de Serena na porta da sala da loira.

A aula correu bem, mas o incidente do corredor não permitiu que ela se concentrasse no professor. Serena não era mais aquela menininha chorona e boba, mas também não entraria no jogo de Azuki. Sabia que a morena estava insegura e com raiva por Darien ter terminado com ela, e é claro que a garota tinha que colocar a culpa em alguém, e no caso Serena havia caido de para-quedas naquela situação. O que a incomodava era ser submetida a intrigas bobas e infantis no ambiente da faculdade.

As duas loiras encontravam-se sentadas numa das mesas mais escondidas da cantina, mesmo assim Serena sentia o olhar de Azuki nela, seguindo todos os seus movimentos.

- Serena - Mina lhe chamou a atenção - não de bola para ela - continuou a garota colocando uma garfada na boca.

- Eu sei eu sei - resmungou a loira - mas eu não gosto dessa situação - olhando para mesa de Azuki, Serena viu a garota se levantar. Olhando para a direção que a garota andava viu Darien, que por sua vez vinha na direção de Serena - ai meu Deus, Darien está vindo para cá - murmurou a garota tentando se esconder por detrás de suas mãos.

- Acho que eles estão brigando - retrucou Mina virada de costas para Serena - Agora se separaram, Azuki está olhando indignada para Darien, que deu as costas à ela - narrava Mina. Serena se encorajou a tirar as mão de sua frente, para ver Darien vindo decidido em sua direção.

- Eu vou embora Mina - murmurou Serena, pegando sua mochila rapidamente e jogando por cima de um dos ombros. Com passos rápidos a loira saiu pela porta lateral da cantina que dava acesso ao corredor externo da faculdade, que a levaria àquele parque por onde ela entrara pela manha. Já no corredor Serena ouviu passos atrás de si, mas recusou-se a virar-se, sabia quem era.

- Serena - o moreno a segurara pelo braço e a obrigara a virar-se. A garota o encarou - precisamos conversar.

- Darien, eu não quero mais confusão para o meu lado - retrucou a garota tentando se soltar em vão.

- Serena eu te peço mil desculpas pela forma infantil que Azuki te tratou hoje - murmurou ele segurando Serena pelos ombros - eu não queria que ela interpretasse que a razão pela qual eu terminei com ela foi só você - disse ele decidido, marcando bem as palavras e enfatizando o fim da frase. Serena o olhou surpresa, seu coração começou a bater rápido e suas bochechas coraram. A garota ficou sem reação e Darien aproveitou a brecha para passar uma das mão para o pescoço da garota e a outra para suas costas trazendo-a para mais perto de si. A distancia de seus rostos era minima, seus lábios quase se tocavam, a loira arrepiou-se ao sentir o perfume de Darien, instintivamente fechou os olhos e esperou o rapaz envolve-la no beijo. Darien foi rápido, envolvendo a garota num beijo intenso, sentindo toda aquela vontade acumulada por quatro anos vir à tona. Serena estava mais cautelosa, e um pouco surpresa. De repente a imagem de Azuki voltou à sua mente e a garota rompeu o beijo bruscamente desvencilhando-se de Darien.

- Eu preciso ir - sua voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro. Ela se sentia desnorteada, respirou fundo para recuperar o ar perdido e iniciou sua partida.

- Serena - Darien a chamou. A loira ainda um pouco perdida parou onde estava, mais ou menos à uns dois metros de distancia do rapaz, e o fitou -Eu te amo - a loira deixou a mochila despencar no chão e seguiu fitando o rapaz surpresa. O rapaz andou até ela, vendo que a garota não se moveria do lugar.

Agora se encontravam a centimetros de distância, seus olhos se encontraram e Serena fez o que sempre teve vontade de fazer, pendurou seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno e o beijou, desta vez intensamente, sentindo e aproveitando cada segundo. Darien por sua vez a enlaçou novamente, sentindo arrepios pelas costas quando a garota passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Os dois estavam alheios ao mundo real e às pessoas que começavam a andar pelos corredores em direção às suas salas. Alheios também à duas morenas que os observavam, Azuki pela porta da cantina e Rei, que estava sentada num banco distante no grande gramado do parque.

* * *

Pessoal mais um capitulo terminado Ü espero que gostem. O próximo ainda não será o capitulo final. Escrevendo esse capitulo algumas novas idéias me surgiram!!

Deixem reviews, amei todas que me deixaram obrigada!!

Beijos e mais beijos

Mandy-chan


	5. Obstáculo

* * *

**Obstáculo**

A preguiça havia tomado conta de Serena nessa manha de sabado. O sol raiava lá fora e ela tinha certeza, sem ter que olhar para o relógio, que já passavam das 10h30. Com um bocejo Serena se levantou e se arrastou até o banheiro. Seu cabelo estava caótico, ela deu outro bocejo antes de dar uma ajeitada nele, o lavaria mais tarde. A caminho da cozinha, ainda vestindo seu pijama, a loira parou com o som da campainha. Caminhou lentamente, provavelmente era só Mina que havia esquecido suas chaves.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou Serena encostando-se no vão da porta e fuzilando a morena, que a encarava, com uma expressão de remorso.

- Acho que chegou a hora de conversarmos - respondeu Rei séria. Serena não amenizou sua expressão de rancor.

- Acho que ficou bem claro há anos atrás, que nós não temos mais nada para conversar - Serena fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Rei a impediu.

- Por favor Serena, nós não estamos mais no ginásio - retrucou a morena. Serena a fitou por alguns segundos e então permitiu a sua passagem.

--

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde o encontro das duas ex-amigas. Serena se pegava voltando a essa conversa sempre que se distraia. O que Rei lhe dissera sobre Azuki a perturbara. Também não sabia se a morena estava só querendo assusta-la, ou se realmente o falou para ajuda-la. Será que as pessoas realmente mudam com o tempo?

- Sere, está tudo bem? - perguntou Darien pegando a mão de Serena que descansava sobre a mesa. A garota acordou de seu transe e fitou o rapaz à sua frente. Os olhos dele mostravam um pouco de angustia, e ela se perguntou a quanto tempo estaria em seu transe.

- Darien - começou ela - você acha que Azuki pode me fazer algum mau? - Darien a olhou surpreso, estranhando a pergunta da loira, mas logo voltou a olha-la carinhosamente.

- Por que pergunta isso Sere? - ele estendeu a mão livre e acariciou o rosto da garota.

- Me responde - disse ela apertando a mão dele contra seu rosto.

- Não, acho que não - riu ele - Azuki pode ser um pouco temperamental e explosiva às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa - respondeu o rapaz fazendo carinho na mão da garota a fim de acalma-la.

- Certo, certo - retrucou ela pensativa - você tem razão. - Serena desviou o olhar de Darien e encontrou os olhos de Azuki, cheios de fúria, no mesmo instante os olhos de Serena voltaram para sua mão entrelaçada com a de Darien. Ela a apertou um pouco, tentanto se sentir protegida ali.

Durante a aula Serena conseguiu trazer a mente pensamentos que a acalmavam. Afinal, o que de ruim Azuki poderia fazer? Ela era apenas uma ex-namorada enfurecida, que no máximo poderia causar alguns transtornos ao relacionamento da loira com Darien. A garota soltou um leve suspiro e voltou sua atenção para o professor.

No intervalo Serena se encontrou com Mina para combinar a ida ao supermercado. Com os olhos vasculhou cada canto de seu campo de visão e não pode encontrar Darien. Se deparou algumas vezes sim com o olhar de Azuki, um pouco menos furioso. Cuidadosamente Serena remexeu em sua mochila a fim de encontrar seu celular.

- Droga - praguejou a garota - devo te-lo esquecido em casa - murmurou ela para si mesma

- Quer que eu ligue para ele? - Mina se preparava para vasculhar sua própria mochila em busca de seu celular.

- Não é necessário - Serena deu de ombros - provavelmente está em cima da minha cama a uma hora dessas - Sem dar mais importancia ao caso já solucionado do celular desaparecido, as duas amigas se sentaram numa mesa para fazer sua lista de compras.

- Temos que ser mais economicas se queremos ter uma linha telefonica - resmungou Mina olhando o absurdo que gastariam no mercado.

- Temos nossos celulares - retrucou Serena - mais uma linha é desnecessária, eu acho.

- você tem razão - Mina rendeu-se fitando a lista novamente. O sinal tocou e ambas se puseram de pé - nos vemos depois - Serena assentiu e seguiu para sua sala, enquanto a amiga fazia o mesmo.

As duas chegaram carregadas de sacolas do supermercado. Jogaram suas sacolas no chão da cozinha, apressando-se em guardar tudo e foram se instalar no sofá da sala. Após alguns minutos Serena se lembro que seu celular não estava com ela, e que ela tampouco havia visto Darien pelo resto da manha. Apressou-se até seu quarto, e voltou em um instante com uma expressão preocupada.

- Achou? - disse Mina espreguiçando-se e acomodando-se no sofá.

- Pode ligar para ele? - retrucou ela pegando o celular de Mina de suas mãos estendidas para ela.

- Ouviu algo?? - perguntou Serena frustrada. Mina moveu sua cabeça negativamente. - onde mais posso have-lo deixado? - Mina sentou-se no sofá, com a mesma expressão preocupada que Serena mantinha.

- em uma outra bolsa? - questinou Mina. As duas partiram para o quarto de Serena e vasculharam cada canto, de vez em quando Serena ligava para ele tentando, em vão, ouvir o toque de seu celular.

- A unica hipótese é que tenham roubado na faculdade - resmungou Serena. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá, pensativas. - posso ligar para Darien? Vou avisar o que aconteceu, assim ele não acha que estou ignorando-o, ou sei lá - Mina assentiu, e Serena discou os números rápido. Ela aguardou, até que caiu na caixa postal. Aborrecida a garota apenas desligou e devolveu o celular a Mina.

À noite Serena fez mais uma tentativa de ligar para o celular de Darien. Ficar sem ouvir sua voz já estava deixando-a aflita.

- Alo - a voz de uma mulher soou no celular

- Darien?? - questionou Serena, afastando o celular de si para verificar se havia discado os números corretamente, e sim, estavam todos ali.

- Serena - a voz parecia estar se divertindo com o momento. A cabeça de Serena rodopiou, e bem lá no fundo seu cerebro reconheceu a voz.

- Azuki - retrucou a garota com amargura.

- Queria falar com Darien? - parecia que a mulher estava se contendo para não gargalhar - É uma pena que seja uma má hora - ela fez uma pausa - ele está no banho - o riso de Azuki fez Serena engolir em seco e morder seu lábio inferior para não começar a gritar de ódio.

- Você está mentindo - retrucou ela entre dentes - vou ligar para a casa dele - constatou ela mais para si mesma

- Pode tentar, mas - outra pausa, dessa vez mais longa - sabe querida, nós estamos em Sendai - não ouvindo nenhuma mudança do outro lado Azuki continuou - viemos visitar a familia dele.

Serena olhou repulsivamente para o celular antes de desligar na cara de Azuki e grunhir de raiva para o pequeno aparelho. As palavras de Azuki voltaram a cabeça da loira e contra sua vontade algumas lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. Burra, pensou ela, como podia ter caido na conversa de Darien. Ela não tinha mais 14 anos, e ele não era mais aquele adolescente de 18, era ridiculo pensar que, assim como ela, ele nunca a esquecera. Sem jantar a garota se preparou para dormir. Recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro e deixou o sono domina-la, sabia que a faculdade seria um pesadelo a partir de agora.

----

Três dias longos se passaram antes que Darien e Azuki voltassem a dar o ar de sua graça pela faculdade. Serena bufou de raiva quando os viu naquela manha. Os olhos de Darien se econtraram com os dela e ele sorriu, caminhando mais rápido em direção a loira. Serena ficou confusa e se apressou para ir para aula.

- Sere, espera - Darien disse em vão, a garota já entrara em sua sala de aula seguida pelo seu professor que fechou a porta.

A loira tentou manter distancia de Darien durante o dia inteiro, porém foi surpreendida no termino das aulas por Darien, esperando à porta de sua sala.

- Sere - o rapaz abriu um sorriso inocente. Serena bufou e seguiu seu caminho pelo campus - ei, cabecinha de vento... - ela conteve algumas lágrimas teimosas que tentavam escapar pelo canto de seus olhos e continuou, sabendo que Darien estava no seu encalso.

- O que ainda faz me seguindo? - retorquiu Serena quando ambos se encontravam à porta de seu apartamento. A garota tentava frenéticamente acertar a chave em sua fechadura.

- É impressão minha ou você esteve me evitando o dia inteiro? - ele fitou-a confuso. Segurou a porta quando a garota fez um movimento rápido, tentando deixar Darien para fora de sua casa - você está chateada porque não te avisei sobre minha viagem, não é? - Serena bufou de novo, soltando a porta e permitindo a entrada do rapaz.

- Tudo bem Darien, o que quer aqui? - retrucou a garota jogando sua mochila no sofá. Darien a seguiu e se sentou numa poltrona.

- Gostaria de entender porque está agindo assim - retrucou ele ressentido.

- Porque _eu _estou agindo assim?! - retorquiu ela, dando enfase - Para começar, _você _some - começou a explicar, mas teve que parar para conter seu temperamento. Ela sentia que estava prestes a perder a razão e começar a gritar com o rapaz.

- Eu te liguei, mas seu celular só caia na caixa postal - resmungou ele - achei que estivesse me evitando, depois pensei comigo mesmo e conclui que isso devia ser só paranóia minha.

- Eu também te liguei - retrucou Serena entre dentes, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

- Eu imaginei, mas meu celular sumiu - explicou-se - Tive que viajar para Sendai, tive que ir as pressas para resolver umas questões familiares - continuou ele, vendo pelo canto de olho que Serena tentava conter-se para não interrompe-lo - Sere, eu te liguei várias vezes assim que cheguei lá. Eu não podia lembrar o celular da Mina, por isso não te localizei - ele andou em sua direção, mas a garota se esquivou e sentou-se na poltrona que Darien estivera a segundos atrás. Ele não desistiu, ajoelhou-se à sua frente e aguardou que Serena desse algum sinal.

- Eu te liguei - ela baixou os olhos. O tom de voz não era mais que um sussurro - Azuki atendeu - ela limpou a garganta, tentando desfazer o nó que tinha preso - ela me contou que estavam em Sendai - duas lágrimas cortaram a face de Serena. Darien a olhou surpreso, pôs-se de pé e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

- Como Azuki sabia que eu estava em Sendai? - murmurou ele para si mesmo - eu sai às pressas - o olhar dele estava perdido no céu, fitando o grande azul. Nem notara que Serena se deslocara para um dos quartos, cochichara algo com Mina e voltara com o celular da garota na mão. Em segundos a garota estava fazendo uma ligação. Em algum bolso da mochila de Darien um celular começou a tocar. Serena conhecia esse toque, o toque do celular de Darien. Incrédulo ele começou a vasculhar a mochila, até que o pequeno objeto prateado esta vibrando e soando em sua mão.

- Isso é patético - murmurou ela acidamente - acabou sua história? Então por favor se retire.

- Sere, eu.... - o celular pôs-se a tocar novamente - droga - murmurou ele ainda confuso.

- Fora - retorquiu ela abrindo a porta para o rapaz sair

- Sere você tem que acreditar em mim - pediu ele - de verdade eu não sei porque Azuki estava com meu celular - o olhar dele era demais para ela. Serena sentia seu coração ceder, mas a razão devia falar mais alto - e ainda não entendo o que ele faz aqui, o procurei por tudo - Ela desviou o olhar da cena de Darien e lhe apontou a passagem para fora novamente. Resignado o rapaz pegou suas coisas e se retirou. Em um instante, Darien estava no corredor vazio, e a porta pela qual ele saira, fechada às suas costas.

A garota desabou no chão em frente a porta. Seu coração doia. Como Darien podia ter feito isso com ela? Tipico dos homens, pensou, querer todas as que desejam ao mesmo tempo. Se essa viagem não tivesse ocorrido, daqui quanto tempo Serena descobriria que ela estava sendo traida? Se ao menos o rapaz soubesse o quanto ela o amava, deixara sua familia em Kioto para tentar sua sorte com ele novamente. Ele não sabia, e a garota duvidava que issa fazia alguma diferença para o rapaz agora. Mina apareceu pelo corredor, e pela primeira vez, não disse nada, não julgou e nem deu opiniões, apenas se sentou ao lado de Serena e colocou a cabeça da garota em seu ombro para que ela chorasse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - foram as unicas palavras que a amiga disse.

Darien ainda fitava confuso seu celular quando voltou para o campus para apanhar seu carro, que deixara para trás quando seguiu Serena. Ele deu um murro no volante antes de apoiar os dois braços sobre o mesmo e depois afundar sua cabeça nos braços. Sentia-se derrotado e impotente. Como diabos Azuki havia atendido seu celular? Será que a garota foi capaz de rouba-lo? Ela era de sua sala, porém não se sentava ao seu lado. Quem se sentava ao seu lado era.......isso, pensou. Ele ligou o carro rapidamente e em manobras rapidas já estava a caminho da casa do rapaz que se sentava ao seu lado. Tahiro.

- Darien? - o rapaz estava apenas com uma calça de moleton, segurava a porta aberta com uma das mãos e uma latinha de refrigerante na outra. Tahiro pareceu surpreso em ver Darien, mas abriu espaço para que o moreno entrara no pequeno flat.

- Tahiro - Darien fez uma pausa enquanto o rapaz fazia um gesto para que o outro se sentisse à vontade para sentar-se no sofá - Tem falado com Azuki ultimamente - perguntou ele tomando asento. Notou que uma leve expressão de panico se formava no rosto de Tahiro.

- Hã... - gagegou ele, antes de tomar folego para continuar - Si...sim....., mas por que pergunta? - ele deu uma risada nervosa.

- Ela te mandou pegar o meu celular não? - perguntou Darien tentando manter-se calmo

- Não sei do que está falando Darien - o refrigerante na mão do rapaz teimou em tremer

- Acho que você sabe exatamente do que estou falando - retrucou Darien perdendo a paciencia e levantando-se de subito

- Você está imaginando coisas cara - retrucou o outro tentando se manter calmo

- Quando decidir me contar a verdade me procure - resmungou o moreno caminhando até a porta

---

Serena se arrastava todos os dias pela faculdade, sentindo o vazio dentro de si, a vontade de que a terra se abrisse e a engolisse todas as vezes que ela topava com Darien pelo campus. Não que Darien estivesse muito melhor, os olhos deles sempre esperansoços quando encontravam os de Serena, que logo os desviava, fazendo Darien sentir como se tivesse levando um tapa na cara.

- Como esta se sentindo? - perguntou Mina sentando-se para jantar com a garota

- Melhor - ela fez uma pausa - eu acho - deu de ombros

- hm... - Mina começara a dizer algo mas se deteve quando viu que Serena estava perdida em seu pensamentos

- Ah tenho uma coisa para te mostrar - de repente a loira se levantou e rapidamente estava de volta com sua mochila da faculdade nas mão. Vasculhando os bolsos frenéticamente atrás de algo. Os olhos dela eram um misto de confusão quando sua mão pegou algo na mochila e tirou o objeto rapidamente do bolso.

- Seu.... - Mina também tinha o olhar confuso. Serena ligou o aparelho, ainda incrédula. Uma luzinha na tela não parava de piscar, alertando que havia uma menssagem de voz não ouvida. A loira apressou-se em discar para sua caixa postal. Mina pode ouvir os zumbidos de uma voz ecoando no celular, mas não pode distinguir quem era ou o que estava dizendo. Os olhos de Serena se encheram de lagrimas de novo.

- Darien... - a garota esta confusa agora, Mina mantinha a boca aberta e sua expressão surpresa.

- O que?

- Era uma menssagem de Darien, dizendo-me que estava na casa de seus pais porque tinha umas coisas familiares para resolver - ela fez uma pausa para respirar - e que sentia muito não poder se despedir, mas que estaria de volta dentro de alguns dias - Serena tinha os olhos perdidos, tentando encontrar algum sentido para aquilo tudo. Darien, Azuki, a viagen, a mensagem, o celular ter aparecido de novo. Porém nada se esclareceu.

- Acha que Azuki pode ter inventado? - questinou Mina tentando dar alguma luz para o caminho turbulento da mente de Serena

- Isso ainda não explica ela ter atendido o celular dele - a respiração da garota estava descompassada - e como ela sabia onde ele estava, se ele nem teve tempo de me avisar? - essa ultima parte foi mais para si mesma do que para a amiga que a olhava confusa, tentando entender tudo.

- Talvez Azuki tenha roubado o celular de Darien... - concluiu a garota dando um sorriso otimista para Serena, mas não funcionou, a loira ainda estava enterrada em seus pensamentos.

- Ainda assim não explicaria como ela sabia onde ele estava - Ela passou as mãos pelo seu rosto demosntrando exaustão - esquece, isso é ridiculo - respirou fundo tentando reordenar as emoções dentro de si - Não adianta eu tentar encontrar uma desculpa para perdoar Darien. Está tudo na minha frente, para que pensar em talvezes... - ela jogou seu prato na pia e o lavou rapidamente. Mina sabiamente ficou em silencio, ela sofria por ver a amiga dessa maneira.

Serena deitou em sua cama e se aconchegou em baixo das cobertas. Pegou seu celular e ajustou o despertador. Provavelmente amanha seria um susto para ela acordar com ele. Inconcientemente começou a mexer na lista de ligações recebidas, feitas e perdidas, até que se deparou com o nome de Darien, pelo menos umas doze vezes. Ela mordeu seu labio inferior, temendo voltar àqueles pensamentos de encontrar um alibi para o rapaz. Entrou no menu de mensagens inbox, e lá estava o que ela temia encontrar. Uma mensagem de Darien. '_Seu celular está sem bateria? Bom quando puder me ligue. Tive que vir às pressas para a Sendai. Estarei logo de volta. Te amo'_. Uma lagrima caiu na tela do celular antes que Serena o colocasse na comoda e se aninhasse embaixo das cobertas.

No dia seguinte, novamente lá estava Serena em seu lugar de sempre, sem entusiasmo nenhum por estar tento aula. Quando abriu seu caderno para começar suas anotações do dia e econtrou uma folha branca dobrada em quatro assim que o abriu. Aborreceu-se, quem quer que estivesse mexendo em suas coisas tinha que parar. Ela abriu cuidadosamente o bilhete e leu o que estava escrito. '_Sala 205 11h20'. _Isso era tudo. Alguém marcara um encontro com ela depois do horário de aula? Bem a pessoa podia sim ter sido um pouquinho mais especifica. De repente a garota encontrou-se com um novo conflito mental, ir ou não? A pessoa por trás disso podia ser Darien, ou até mesmo Azuki? Mas para que, humilha-la mais?

Serena encontrou-se num dilema, enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta da sala número 205. Ela se atrasara, eram 11h35. Seu coração tinha os batimentos acelerados. Com um suspiro a coragem veio e ela girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta à sua frente. Deparou-se com três pares de olhos surpresos e apreensivos. Darien, Azuki e...Rei...

* * *

Mais um capítulo, e mais suspense hehehe

Desculpem ter demorado tanto para escrever, não tinha muita inspiração. A inspiração me bateu esses dias, e desde então não consegui parar de escrever. Como ainda não sei como terminar a fic, vou deixar vocês com o gostinho...prometo que o próximo capitulo não demorara :)

Obrigada por todas as reviews, estou lisonjeada...

Um grande beijo a todos

Mandy-chan


	6. O final feliz

Yeeeeey ultimo capítulo, depois de quase 2 anos sem postar \o/

desculpe a demora gente! Espero que gostem do final...

* * *

**O final feliz**

- Ah que bom que finalmente chegou - disse Rei. Darien, Azuki e Serena se olharam confusos. Rei mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito - bom, chamei vocês aqui, porque tenho uma dívida com Serena. - a loira a olhou confusa. Darien se encostou na mesa usada pelos professores normalmente, pois viu que a conversa ia longe. Azuki agora alternava o olhar entre Serena e Rei. - Serena, eu te avisei que Azuki poderia atormentar você.

- Rei, me deixa entender uma coisa - Serena cruzou os braços à sua frente - O que faz aqui? Porque nos chamou aqui?

- Serena, você não pode realmente acreditar que Darien é mau caráter o suficiente para terminar com a namorada, começar a namorar você e viajar com a ex para a casa dos pais, não é? - retrucou Rei. Pelo jeito a garota sabia mais da história do que Serena. Darien ficou surpreso com o despejo dos detalhes, e Azuki compreendeu onde Rei queria chegar - Enfim...Eu estou aqui, porque há anos atrás fiz uma besteira - todos se mantiveram em silencio, sua atenção tomada por Rei - Serena, te peço milhões de desculpas pelo que aconteceu antes de você se mudar para Kioto, eu fui uma péssima amiga e egoísta aos meus sentimentos.

- Menina, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo suas lamurias do passado - Azuki falava em um tom irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo na defensiva - Diga logo o motivo que envolve a todos nós nesta conversa.

- Eu já vou chegar lá - retorquiu Rei - como eu ia dizendo - a garota limpou a garganta antes de continuar falando - Vendo que a ex namorada de Darien é arrogante e vingativa, percebi que o relacionamento de vocês estava em perigo, e na mira dela - já que todos se mantiveram em silencio, a morena continuou - eu juntei o quebra-cabeças de como Azuki fez parecer que Darien estava com ela, e não sozinho na casa de seus pais.

- Rei, você já está acabando com a minha paciência com esse suspense - reclamou Serena, observando de canto de olho os movimentos de Darien em sua direção.

- Tá, tá...como eu ia dizendo - uma pausa teatral - Serena, sabe a Hina que senta ao seu lado na maioria das aulas?

- Sim, o que tem ela? - a loira, mais impaciente que nunca, já estava se cansando do mistério todo.

- Ela é irmã da Azuki - revelou Rei, ao que desabou o queixo da loira - portanto seu celular não sumiu nem reapareceu milagrosamente, mas foi Hina que pegou, a mando de Azuki.

- Me diz uma coisa, como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntou Serena confusa com as novas informações. Um misto de sentimentos passava pela garota. Então havia esperança de Darien não estar mentindo?

- Não brigue com a Mina, mas ela me contou sobre o sumiço e o reaparecimento do seu celular - disse Rei - e o seu celular Darien, foi tirado das suas coisas por aquele rapaz que senta perto de você

- Tahiro - retorquiu Darien, cortando Rei - eu sabia que ele tinha algum envolvimento nesta história. Comece a falar Azuki - as palavras de Darien foram ásperas.

- Tudo bem, vocês me encurralaram - disse Azuki resignada - Eu recebi uma ligação de sua mãe perguntando se iria a Sendai com você, porque aparentemente você esqueceu de contar-lhe que tínhamos terminado. Eu me aproveitei dessa situação e pedi a minha irmã que pegasse o celular de Serena e ao Tahiro, já que ele me devia um favor, que pegasse seu celular. Assim causei um desencontro entre vocês, e bom, o resto todos nós já sabemos. - sem emoção alguma Azuki fez sua narrativa dos fatos, como se o tédio tivesse tomado conta dela. Enquanto isso Serena e Darien a olhavam abismados. A loira teve vontade de pular no pescoço da ex de Darien, mas conteve seus ânimos.

- Obrigada por resumir a história para mim - desdenhou Rei

- Então eu vou indo - Azuki ajeitou sua bolsa no ombro direito e partiu em direção a porta - passem bem - Darien estava muito chocado com a insanidade da garota para fazer qualquer comentário, ou argumentar com ela. Enquanto isso, Serena passava em sua cabeça milhões de possíveis conversas que poderia ter com Azuki, onde em todas elas, Serena ganhava a discussão.

- Obrigada Rei - a loira se limitou a dizer apenas isso a garota, então se virou para fitar Darien, que já mantinha os olhos na menina. Percebendo que estava sobrando na sala, Rei foi embora, imaginou que teria outra oportunidade de falar com Serena. - Eu nem sem o que dizer - suspirou Serena, fitando Darien.

- Somos as vitimas aqui - respondeu ele, dando alguns passos e acabando com a distancia que havia entre ele e a garota - não há nada para dizer - e com isso, enlaçou Serena em seus braços e lhe deu um sentiu um alivio inundar seu peito, tinha certeza que agora ela e Darien seriam felizes, e que nada abalaria essa felicidade.

*****Alguns meses depois*****

Serena estava esparramada no sofá do apartamento de Darien. O rapaz chegou perto do sofá com uma tigela de pipoca recém feita, ao que Serena encolheu as pernas para que ele pudesse sentar. A garota se ajeitou melhor e chegou com seu rosto perto do de Darien.

- Lembra que você me perguntou por que eu tinha voltado? - perguntou a garota, fazendo cafuné no rapaz.

- Lembro - disse ele, colocando a tigela de pipoca na mesa de centro e puxando Serena para seu colo.

- Você é a razão - sorriu a garota, dando um selinho no rapaz.

Os dois ficaram ali, horas, conversando por tudo que já haviam passado. Lembrando suas brigas bobas quando eram mais novos, e lembrando tudo que passaram até estarem ali, sentindo uma felicidade difícil de explicar.

* * *

Fim...

terminei, depois de um longo tempo!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, espero ter agradado a todos que a acompanharam.

Um grande beijo,

Mandy-chan


End file.
